El niño que volvió
by lady-naruto
Summary: Sasuke ha vuelto! El joven Uchiha ha regresado! Sakura vuelve a verle... a él. Pero varios problemas y confusiones hacen de ella un lio... ¿Quien ganará esta vez? ¿Naruto o Sasuke?:O!
1. Encuentro afortunado ¿o no?

_**Hola a todos! Aquí mi primer fic de Naruto xD donde combinaré amor con risas !**_

**_Antes que nada decir, que la parejita feliz es Sakusasu… y luego pongo a Naruto con alguien (si la gente me deja revews o algo pidiéndolo… y tal xD) y bueno que espero que les guste. Ésta primera parte es algo sosita… pero ya vendrán mejores cosas! Lo prometo! Tengo pensado… un… jijiji! Para saberlo lo tenéis que leer _**

_**Ea, os dejo con el fic, saludos:**_

Sasuke kun… - Sakura se acariciaba sus manos. Las tenia puestas encima de su vestido rosa. Abrió los ojos y vio el cielo azulado, sin ninguna nube. Había pasado un año desde que se había hecho Chuunin, y acababa de terminar unas prácticas con Tsunade. Ahora se encontraba tirada en medio de un enorme jardín, rodeada por las flores mas bellas de la aldea. Pronto cumpliría los 16 años y estaba emocionada. En esos momentos se estaba acordando de su amigo Uchiha… - Sasuke… - murmuraba una y otra vez. Hacia 3 años mas o menos que no sabía nada de él, desde lo sucedido con Orochijacksonsama ya explicaré lo porque sale jackson ahí xD

De pronto, un grito alarmó a Sakura:

Rai! Rai! Te has enterado? – decía un muchacho a otro – Sasuke ha vuelto a la aldea!

Sasuke? El joven Uchiha?

Siiiiiiiii!

Sasuke… - murmuró Sakura incorporándose. El cuerpo le temblaba de emoción y excitación.

La joven de cabello rosa corrió hacia la puerta de la Aldea.

Allí un grupo de Konohianos formaban un circulo. En medio, se encontraba un joven de pelo azulado, cuerpo perfecto y figura atlética. Sus ojos, fríos como el hielo, su mirada, cortante como el viento, se encontró con la de Sakura.

Sa… Sasuke-kun! – gritó Sakura con energía. El aludido giró la cabeza. Por un segundo, la joven kunoichi recordó el ultimo día que había visto a Sasuke…

Él, mochila al hombro, estaba a punto de irse de Konoha. Ella, suplicando que la llevara también. Entonces él le había dicho "solo eres una molestia" para luego darle las gracias y dejarla completamente inconsciente hasta el día siguiente.

Sakura quiso llorar como aquel día… pero contuvo sus lágrimas.

Sasuke… - se limitó a decir

Cuanto tiempo… Sakura – dijo con la misma frialdad de siempre. Apartó sus negros ojos de los bellos de Sakura, y comenzó a andar dentro de la aldea.

Sakura se quedó sola. El viento hondeó las hojas y acarició su pelo. Habían pasado solo unos segundos desde que todo el mundo se había ido tras Sasuke, pero para ella fue una eternidad. Se desplomó contra el suelo, aún sin creer lo que acababa de ver, había vuelto a ver a Sasuke… y seguía tan frío pero hermoso como siempre…

Veo que ya… te has enterado – dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Sakura giró su cabeza, aun tirada en el suelo.

Na…Naruto… - dijo a penas con un hilo de voz. Naruto parecía diferente. Estaba serio, sus ojos estaban vacíos y su rostro carecía de expresión.

Estas contenta… ¿verdad?

---------------------------------------

¿En serio lo dices? ¿Sasuke ha vuelto? – preguntó Konohamaru incrédulo.

Así es! Puedes creerlo? – respondió Naruto desahogándose con su amigo - años y años fuera! Yo he cuidado cada día de Sakura, para que venga después de tanto tiempo y sea igual que antes!

Vamos Naruto – Konohamaru estaba sentado en su cama, dentro de su habitación. Naruto estaba de pie, rondando el cuarto de un lado para el otro con nerviosismo – ya sé que tu mereces el amor de Sakura mas que nadie…

Nunca…! – dijo Naruto interrumpiendo al chico – Nunca he dejado de querer a Sakura-chan!

Lo sé… pero no hagas nada ahora… vale?

Está bien… - respondió Naruto saliendo por la muerta

¿A dónde vas Naruto? – preguntó Konohamaru levantándose de su cama

Voy a por un poco de Ramen.

Mentira.

Iba a buscar a ese Sasuke, y a dejarle las cosas bien claras.

**mmm.MM.mmm.MM.mmm.MM.mmm.MM.mmm.MM.mmm.MM.mmm**

_**Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**_

_**Viva Naruto!**_

_**Salu2!**_


	2. ¿No conservas los recuerdos?

**_Hola de nuevo! Si leíste el primer capi y te gustó, aquí tienes el segundo:)!_**

Sasuke seguía rodeado de un grupo de aldeanos.

Naruto se hizo paso entre ellos:

"Sasuke! – gritó con su agoviante tono de voz (N/A: no es que sea agoviante, pero es que… cuando grita estresa! xD)

"Naruto… sigues tan hiperactivo como siempre – dijo el Uchiha con tono arrogante

"Sasuke… tenemos que hablar… quiero verte mañana a las 3 en la montaña de Hokages ¬¬

"No quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo… con un niño como tu.

"Vaya… sigues siendo igual de cobarde…

"Oye ¬¬ Un respeto. Esta bien Naruto, nos vemos allí

"Eso espero… por cierto HIPERACTIVO TU SHARINGAN ¬¬ - Naruto se fue por la dirección en la que vino – capullo ù.ú

Al día siguiente, Naruto se disponía a ir a ver a Sasuke en el sitio donde habían quedado.

"Hey Naruto, donde vas? – pregunto un ninja a sus espaldas. Llevaba una máscara y un chaleco

"Kakashi sensei'-' voy a hablar con Sasuke

"Acabo de hablar con el – dijo Kakashi poniéndose junto a Naruto – y me ha contado porque ha vuelto

"Puedo saber porqué? – preguntó Naruto algo malhumorado

"Según he entendido, hace medio año o así Kabuto traicionó a Orochimaru sama, y lo asesinó.(N/A: porque yo lo digo ¬¬ xD) El sello maldito desapareció de su cuerpo al morir éste, y ahora ha vuelto para seguir con su venganza.

"Aun quiere matar a ese Itachi?

"Si Naruto, ya sabes como es Sasuke, él es el vengador

"El es idiota, que es distinto – pensó Naruto para sus adentros

"Bueno, que te vaya bien – dijo Kakashi saltando a un árbol y desapareciendo detrás de éste.

Naruto siguió andando calle abajo hasta llegar a la estatua de los Hokages. Allí, de pie, con un traje azulado muy parecido al que usaban cuando aun eran un equipo… estaba Uchiha Sasuke.

"Que se supone que es lo que quieres Naruto – dijo Sasuke intentando acabar con aquello lo mas antes posible.

"Sasuke… hace tres años que no te vemos, que no sabemos nada de ti, te fuiste sin decir nada y dejaste a Sakura sola… - Sasuke giró la cabeza para que Naruto no le viese la cara

"¿Y? – dijo con la frialdad que le caracteriza

"Que no voy a permitir… que esto ocurra de nuevo. No te acerques a Sakura… será peor para ella.

Sasuke comenzó a andar.

"No me importa – le dijo a Naruto. Sasuke caminó con las manos en los bolsillos, como hacia hacer años atrás.

"Ya no te importan… los buenos ratos que pasamos? Lo mucho que nos reímos? Los entrenamientos que acabamos juntos? Ya no… no recuerdas eso? – pregunto Naruto con un último hilo de voz.

Sasuke se paró en seco y se giró completamente. Miró a Naruto a los ojos:

"No. El sello maldito borró todos esos recuerdos que me dices. Es como si esa etapa nunca la hubiera vivido.

Naruto apretó su puño. Sentía ganas de correr y pegarle a Sasuke. Pero no. Se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde vino.

Naruto había conseguido una de las cosas que andaba buscando.

**mmm.MM.mmm.MM.mmm.MM.mmm.MM.mmm.MM.mmm.MM.mmm**

_**seguuundo capitulo pocho xD y bueno no se que poner xD**_

_**Vuestro odio, amor o amenazas a los revews! Buena suerte!**_


	3. El beso mas esperado por él

**Teeerceeer capítulo xDD iehehehe! Y aun ningún revew! ¬¬**

**Muy bonito eh? Precioso ù.ú!**

**Bueno aquí otra de mis aburridas entregas. Si nadie me da ideas cometeré una atrocidad en la historia xDDD**

**Que no hombre :) Que disfruten!**

Haruno Sakura abrió los ojos y los cerró. Los volvió a abrir, pero nuevamente los cerró. Todavía podía ver la imagen de Sasuke… tan claramente… ahí tan cerca pero tan lejos…

Se levantó de la cama, ya era tarde. Se vistió con velocidad y bajo y se fue. Sus padres no estaban, como siempre.

Sakura caminó como hacia todas las mañanas en dirección al sitio ese donde están siempre los Hokages'' (N/A: es que no me acuerdo como se le llama xD… pero me entendéis no? El mini despachito ese! xD)

Subió las escaleras, y al encontrarse con una enorme puerta dio dos golpes.

"Buenos días Tsunade-sama – dijo Sakura con cortesía – estoy lista, como todas las mañanas

"Lo siento Sakura – respondió la quinta Hokage sin levantar la vista de unos papeles – no podemos tener el entrenamiento hoy, estoy demasiado ocupada.

"No importa Tsunade-sama… hasta luego! – dijo cerrando la puerta

"Y ahora… que se supone que hago? – se preguntó. Vagó por las calles de Konoha sin sentido alguno, hasta que se encontró con Ino:

"Sakura! – gritaba Ino mientras se acercaba a ella corriendo – tienes idea de donde se hospeda Sasuke? – preguntó desesperada.

"No… no tengo ni idea"

"Esta bien… - respondió Ino algo desilusionada – es que iba a llevarle unas flores como bienvenida…Sa…Sakura? – pero Sakura no escuchaba a su amiga (o no amiga xD) Ino. Se había echado a andar hacia un lugar en concreto. Hacia el lugar donde mas le gustaba estar. Sus pies la llevaban sola a…

Sakura se sentó en el césped, bajo un árbol. La sombra de éste la protegía del fuerte sol, y el viento hondeaba su ya largo y rosado pelo. Las flores se movían al mismo ritmo que éste.

Una enorme paz y tranquilidad inundó a la kunoichi.

Al cerrar los ojos, lo volvió a ver, como hacia desde que se había ido… como hacia con mas intensidad desde el día de ayer… Lo volvió a ver. A Sasuke, en frente suya, tan igual como siempre…

De pronto una mano sacó a Sakura de su ensimismamiento. Se giró rápidamente, asustada. Para su sorpresa… detrás de ella estaba…

"Sakura… - susurró el chico

"Sa…Sasuke…? – preguntó incrédula – como…? Pero, que…?

"Shhh… - dijo Sasuke en un susurró – no digas nada Sakura… deja que sea yo quien hable.

"Sasuke…

"Sakura… - Sasuke estaba muy cerca de ella. Podía sentir su respiración agitada, y su corazón latir con mucha intensidad – te quiero… - susurró… y acercó lentamente sus labios a los de la chica para besarla.

Sakura sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo, sintió un baile en su estomago y una fiesta en su corazón. Los suaves labios de Sasuke rozaban los suyos. Se fundieron en el beso mas tierno y mas romántico que había vivido Konoha. Las manos de Sakura jugueteaban con el pelo de Sasuke, y éste la rodeaba con los brazos por la cintura.

El tierno beso terminó cuando Sasuke se separó de la chica. Sakura aún mantenía los ojos cerrados para no romper el momento. Aun podía sentirle a él dentro de su boca…

Una mano acarició su rosada mejilla.

"Sasuke… - susurró Sakura, al tiempo que abría lentamente los ojos. Pero al abrirlos por completo se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no estaba… se había ido, dejándola completamente feliz y emocionada.

**mmm.MM.mmm.MM.mmm.MM.mmm.MM.mmm.MM.mmm.MM.mmm**

**Creéis que le falta romanticismo o tiene demasiado?''?**

**Pero está bonito no?**

**No?**

**Bueno xD ya sabéis, vuestras quejas, vuestro resentimiento, rencor, o emoción xD a los revews!**

**Suerte!**

**A y aclarar que esto es un FIC es irreal xD y que hay cosas que me inventó y tal xD aunque no haya salido en la serie… a ver si me explico… no no? xD Bueno es igual. Hasta luego xD**

** Lady-naruto **


	4. Mentira desconocida

**Ieheheeeee!   
Cuarto capítulo…!**

**Me han gustado las propuestas de Naruto… jum supongo que si, haré un NaruHinata… no se, no se… dejarme mas revews con vuestros pedidos xDDDD**

**Soy mala eh? xD Bueno allá va:**

Sasuke corría y corría sin mirar atrás. De pronto, se detuvo tras una esquina.

"Ya estoy lo suficientemente lejos – pensó para sus adentros – puedo volver a convertirme en yo – y tras una nube de polvo, el falso Sasuke desapareció y dejo ver la imagen de Naruto.

Naruto comenzó a andar. Iba tan emocionado y excitado por el beso con Sakura… pero tan pronto como recorrió unas calles se arrepintió.

"Que he hecho" – pensó – "me comportó como un crío, he hecho lo mismo que hacia hace años… (capítulo 3, en el que Naruto se convierte en Sasuke para besar a Sakura, pero al final no lo consigue, para ser mas exactos ) xD)

De pronto, una chica se chocó con Uzumaki.

"Hinata? – preguntó Naruto

"Na… Naruto-kun, lo siento, no miraba por donde iba – se disculpo la chica. Hinata había crecido en esos años. Ahora era mas alta y mas bella.

"Hinata! Hacia mucho tiempo que… que no nos veíamos! – dijo Naruto al darse cuento de que tras la huida de Sasuke ambos no se habían visto demasiado.

"Es cierto… - respondió la chica algo nerviosa. Intentó mirar a Naruto a los ojos pero la vergüenza la invadió

"Te vienes a comer ramen conmigo? – le propuso Naruto. Se sentía algo solo y confundido después de lo que acababa de pasar.

" Cla… claro Naruto-kun! – respondió Hinata encantada, y lo siguió hasta el "Ramen Ichiraku".

Mientras, Sakura iba en busca de Sasuke. No podía quedarse quieta después de lo que había pasado! Necesitaba hablar con él… saber por qué le besaba de buenas a primeras mientras, días anteriores había pasado de ella.

De pronto, como si sus palabras fueran oídas por los dioses, lo vio. Vio a Sasuke de pie, con una pierna en un banco y la otra en el suelo. Su codo apoyado en la rodilla que tenia sobre el banco, y su mirada pensativa, se dirigía a las vistas de Konoha.

Sakura lo contempló desde abajo, y corrió escaleras arriba para hablar con él.

Al llegar a la cima, se detuvo. Sasuke seguía ensimismado con el paisaje… ¿en que estaría pensando?

"Sasuke… - susurró vagamente Sakura. El chico la escuchó y se incorporó lentamente. Giró la cabeza hasta que los ojos de ambos se encontraron

"Casualmente me preguntaba que hacías, Sakura – dijo con una leve sonrisa.

**mmm.MM.mmm.MM.mmm.MM.mmm.MM.mmm.MM.mmm.MM.mmm**

**Bueeeno otro capitulo más xD!**

**De verdad espero que no me odien por lo que hice con el beso de Sasuke xD pero es que no pude evitarlo! xD**

**Gracias por los revews (pocos) pero por lo menos me han escrito, de verdad dadme mas ideas! Que sino me quedo en blanco y tranquis, intentaré no cometer ninguna atrocidad xD**

**Bueno, un saludo!**

**:O Lady-naruto O:**


	5. Tengo que decirte algo

**Bueeeeno! Este capi va a ser mas de risas que de amor xD por si os cansasteis de pasteleo.**

**Que disfruten de las tonterías que les hago hacer a los konohianos xD!**

"Casualmente estaba pensando que hacías, Sakura – dijo Sasuke con una leve sonrisa.

Sakura se sonrojó, se acercó a su amigo y comenzaron a hablar.

Cuesta abajo, había una discusión.

… ¿Puedo saber por que me sigues tan insistentemente, Kiba? – preguntó Neji sin darse la vuelta, que ya Kiba andaba a sus espaldas.

Mierda… - susurró éste – es que te estoy buscando el punto ciego ¬¬

Tu eres tonto ¬¬

QUE ME HAS LLAMADO? ¬¬ -respondió Kiba sintiéndose aludido

Lo que eres ¬¬

Calmaos los dos! – gritó Rock Lee intentando poner orden

Tu a callar cejas encrespadas ¬¬

Ce…? ¬¬ TENGO GRANDES CEJAS, QUE PASA ¬¬ POR LO MENOS NO TENGO UNOS RASGOS ANIMALES COMO OTROS ù.ú

Ay lo que me ha dicho… - respondió Kiba poniéndose de mal humor. Akamaru que iba en su capucha saltó al suelo y comenzó a ladrarle a Lee.

Quita chucho ¬¬ - dijo éste con mala gana

De pronto apareció Chouji con un paquete de patatas. El olfato de Akamaru lo detectó y corrió hacia una que se iba a llevar a la boca. Ak parecer, Chouji no se percató y Akamaru, sal saltar, tragó la patata.

Un silencio cubrió toda Konoha.

-… Tu… te has comido… TE HAS COMIDO LA ULTIMA PAPITA! TE MATAREEEEEEEEEEEE! VEN AQUÍ MALDITO PERRO!

- Corre Akamaru! – gritó Kiba con desesperación

- Va a matarlo! – gritó Tenten desesperada

Chouji corria a toda felicdad y con los puños en alto tras Akamaru.

Naruto se despidió de Hinata y caminó hacia su casa. Iba muy feliz, la joven kunoichi había conseguido levantarle el animo. De pronto echó un vistazo a una montaña y… ¡noooo! Allí estaban Sakura y Sasuke hablando tranquilamente. A Naruto le dio un vuelco el corazón, y corrió con miedo y agitación escaleras arriba.

-SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritó angustiado

- ¿Pasa algo Naruto'-'?

- Tsunade sama! Tiene que verte! - mintió

- Bueno, bueno, dile que ya mismo voy

- NOOO! Es urgente! Debes ir ahoraaaa!

- Cálmate Naruto… esta bien, debo irme, hasta luego Sasuke! – y Sakura bajó las escaleras con una alegría desbordante.

Naruto siguió a la chica

-Sakura! Júrame que no hablaste mucho con Sasuke

- ¿Qué te pasa Naruto?

- Sakura… - Naruto acompañó a Sakura un buen tramo, hasta que se hubieron alejado de la zona donde se hallaba Sasuke

- Naruto… ¿estas bien? – preguntó Sakura algo asustada

- Sa…Sakura tengo que decirte algo…

**mmm.MM.mmm.MM.mmm.MM.mmm.MM.mmm.MM.mmm.MM.mmm**

**Hum… se quedo ahí, todo interesante xD**

**Bueeeeeeeeno estoy a punto de cometer un asesinato ) (pero en la realidad) **

**Arg ¬¬ fucking… tu te odio xD**

**Bueno nada, suerte a todos !**


	6. Recuerdos columpiándose

-Sa…Sakura tengo que decirte algo… – dijo Naruto con nerviosismo

-Dime Naruto

Naruto se sentía mal. Le sudaban las manos y le temblaban las piernas ¿Qué diría Sakura cuando le dijera que Sasuke no la había besado, que había sido él? ¿Cómo se tomaría el hecho de que él se transformase en la persona que Sakura más quería?

No podía seguir mintiéndole ni ocultándole ese hecho. Tarde o temprano Sakura hablaría con Sasuke, y lo acabaría sabiendo.

-Sakura… el otro día, estuviste en el bosque con Sasuke, no es verdad

- Eh… si… - dijo Sakura sonrojándose. Acababa de acordarse del dulce beso que el Uchiha le había dado. Aun podía saborearlo en los rincones de su boca.

-Bueno… pues aquel día… Sasuke… era…

-Sakura san! – gritó alguien de repente – necesitamos de tu ayuda!

Rock Lee corría desesperado tras Sakura.

-Tenten (diezdiez para los españoles xDD es que me hizo gracia raruto xD) ha sido herida en un entrenamiento, puedes venir ahora?

-Claro Lee, lo siento Naruto debo irme.

Sakura se fue con Lee.

-Maldita sea…-murmuró Naruto - ¿porqué todo me sale mal?

-Quizá estés gafado – dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke? – alzó una ceja

-Nada en particular. Quería hablar contigo Naruto.

-¿Sobre… que? – preguntó Naruto algo confuso. ¿Sabia Sasuke algo de su transformación?

- No lo sé. Sobre estos últimos años. ¿Qué has estado haciendo Naruto?

-¿Yo? Bueno… he estado entrenando duro con ero-senin, pero ahora se ha ido de viaje y no estoy haciendo nada… - Naruto siguió a Sasuke con la mirada

-Y con… Sakura ¿Qué tal? ¿Sigues intentando salir con ella?

-¿…que?

Sasuke se comenzó a reír (N/A: '' SASUKE RIENDO? xD mira que me gusta Sasuke, pero si hay algo que debo admitir es que sonreír sonríe poquito xD)

-Ay Naruto, Naruto. Tu nunca cambias. Déjame decirte una cosa – Sasuke se acercó al chico con paso firme, y cuando estuvo muy cerca de él le susurró – es peligroso jugar con la imagen de otras personas, sobre todo si ésta porta el sharingan. Recuérdalo. – y comenzó a andar, dejando a Naruto clavado en el suelo como una estaca.

Sakura había terminado de curar a Tenten, y volvía a su casa. No tenía nada mas interesante que hacer. Estaba oscureciendo, así que se dio prisa, pero antes de llegar a su casa vio un pequeño parque, lleno de columpios, subi bajas, cajones de arena y etc. Cosas con las que juegan los niños, con las que ella misma había jugado años atrás. Ahora el parque estaba vacío. Era demasiado tarde para que anduvieran niños allí. Sakura cruzó el parque hasta llegar a los columpios. Cuantos recuerdos le traían…

Se impulsó con los pies para coger un poco de velocidad. El pelo se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás. Sakura miró el cielo, ahora cubierto de estrellas. Era tan hermoso… tan tranquilo…

Sakura respiró una gran bocanada de aire. Los viejos recuerdos la inundaban de felicidad. De, pronto, el viento sopló y el frío hizo estremecer a Sakura. Entonces ese frío le hizo recordar que estaba sola. Sasuke la había besado, pero luego se comportaba tan frío con ella… era todo como siempre. Ella iría detrás de él, él no le haría caso… todo sería un círculo vicioso.

-Soy una estúpida – pensó de repente Sakura – siempre enamorada de él… y nunca me hacía caso. Se fue durante 3 años y no supimos nada de él… pero yo seguía enamorada… como una idiota – de repente sintió ganas de llorar, pero no debía. Los ninjas son fuertes. No debía expresar sus emociones – soy fuerte, soy fuerte, soy fuerte… a quien quiero engañar? No sirvo para nada…

-No digas eso, Sakura – dijo una voz. Un chico de pelo azulado se sentó en un columpio junto al de Sakura

-Sasuke…? (pero este tío siempre aparece de la nada o que! xDD)

-Estas bien Sakura?

-si… claro – Sakura se miro los pies. Los movía nerviosamente.

-Sakura…. Estos 3 años que he pasado fuera… han sido horribles – comenzó Sasuke – ser esclavo de Orochimaru… estar maldito no es algo que recomiende a todo el mundo – Sasuke alzó la cabeza al cielo – y menos servir a alguien que te engañó… y solo quería poseer tu cuerpo. Debí escucharte, Sakura

- Como? – preguntó la chica extrañada

-Me detuviste. Aquella noche, cuando intenté irme de Konoha… tu… intentaste que no fuera.

-Sabia que no era lo correcto ir con el Sasuke kun… tenia que detenerte además… - Sakura hizo una pausa – además… te quería tanto que no podía dejarte escapar… - pensó para sus adentros.

-Bueno… olvidemos eso ¿quieres? Ahora estoy aquí de vuelta y… Saku…ra? – Sasuke se quedó petrificado – Pero… ¿Qué es lo que…? – Sasuke se puso en pie y se colocó frente a Sakura. Se arrodilló hasta quedar un poco mas bajo que ella.

-Yo… estoy bien… - dijo entre lágrimas. Sakura estaba llorando, se tapaba el pelo con la cara

-No me mientas, Sakura ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Es algo que he dicho…?

-No… -

Mentira. ¿Por qué sino iba a llorar Sakura? Por él. Por el idiota de Sasuke. Porque siempre había pasado de ella y ella no le olvidaba jamás… estaba tan acostumbrada a quererle… Si él no se hubiera ido… quizá las cosas estarían mejor. Se hubieran hecho mas amigos, hubieran pasado mas cosas juntos…

No lo se… pero él tuvo que irse.

Y ahora ella recordaba los viejos momentos que los tres habían pasado hacía años, cuando aún eran unos criajos…

De pronto, las manos de Sasuke acariciaron las mejillas de Sakura y le apartaron las lagrimas que se le derramaban. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida por ese gesto. Entonces, Sasuke se levantó y abrazó a Sakura con mucha fuerza.

-Lo siento… lo siento de verdad… no debí irme… perdóname por haberte dejado sola todo este tiempo… (N/A: jooo que mono xDDD)

-No importa… Sasuke – Sakura se había sonrojado levemente por el contacto con Sasuke. Olía diferente a la última vez…

-Si que importa… - dijo el chico dejando de abrazarla – te he echado mucho de menos… Sakura

-y yo a ti… no imaginas cuanto – murmuró Sakura. De pronto se puso muy seria y miró fijamente a los ojos negros de su amigo – Sasuke… vas a volver a irte de la aldea…?

Sasuke dudó por un momento.

-Tu me quieres, Sakura?

-¡¿Cómo! – gritó levemente Sakura – eso… eso que tiene que ver…!

-Si tu me quieres – prosiguió Sasuke – no me iré de aquí nunca… - y dejó ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

**mmm.MM.mmm.MM.mmm.MM.mmm.MM.mmm.MM.mmm.MM.mmm**

**MUAJAJAJAJA xDDDD **

**Esta vez lo he hecho un poquito mas largo como me lo han pedido xD**

**Graaacias a todos los revews, y debo decir que si, que acaban sasusaku como se puede ver, no os preocupéis que entre Naruto y sakura no va a pasar mucho mas xD**

**Y bueno… se quedo este capi me quedo demasiado "bonito" xD no se espero que les guste.**

**Comenten!**

**Saludos a todos!**

** Lady-Naruto :L**


	7. Si son felices juntos, yo tambien

**Jujuju aquí sigo xD:**

-Tu me quieres, Sakura?

-¡¿Cómo! – gritó levemente Sakura – eso… eso que tiene que ver…!

-Si tu me quieres – prosiguió Sasuke – no me iré de aquí nunca… - y dejó ver una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Sasuke… - Sakura se sonrrojó muchisimo. Apartó los ojos de su amigo y se movio levemente, intentando columpiarse. Entonces, Sasuke se levantó y rodeó a la chica. Puso sus manos en las cadenas, y con un leve golpe empujó a Sakura.

-Que… se supone que haces? – preguntó ella extrañada  
-No es lo que querias, Sakura? – preguntó Sasuke seriamente – si te molesto puedo dejar de…  
-No. No lo hagas. Sigue columpiandome Sasuke-kun… - susurró la chica. Haciendole caso, el chico la siguió amacando, con suavidad, haciendo que sakura se estremeciera con cada sacudida. Sakura cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió habia alcanzado una velocidad… elevada. Podia ver el hermoso cielo, y podia sentirse en él… atravesandolo a traves del tiempo y enfrentandose al viento… y seguía volando. Se sentia libre y tan pacifica que… se dejó llevar por el movimiento del columpio. Entonces se detuvo en seco. Esas manos dejaron de amacarla suavemente, y Sakura dio una sacudida.

-Pasa algo Sasuke…? – preguntó con asombro dandose la vuelta. La boca de sasuke estaba muy cerca de la de sakura. Se acerco lentamente hasta besarla…

Sakura cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso. El chico de pelo azulado rodeo a Sakura con sus brazos y apoyó Todo su peso en ella. Sakura perdió el equilibrio y calló hacia atrás. Se dio contra el suelo, pero como era arena no sufrio mucho daño. Sasuke calló encima de ella. Aun seguian besandose. Y lo siguieron haciendo, sin saber que alguien les observaba desde las sombras.

Volvía hacia su casa. Mas sorprendido que triste. En el fondo sabía que pasaría.

-¿Qué haces en la calle a estas horas? – le preguntó una chica de pelo corto, azul claro, y un vestido florado.  
-Si ellos son felices juntos, creo que yo tambien lo soy – dijo mirando muy serio a su amiga  
-¿De que me hablas Naruto kun? – Hinata hizo una segunda pregunta – anda pasa – la chica invitó a su amigo al jardín. Ambos se sentaron en un banco que tenia Hinata en aquel mini parquecillo. El cielo era el mismo que el que Sasuke y Sakura estaban contemplando en esos momentos.  
-Necesitas contarme algo… Naruto? – preguntó Hinata algo neviosa. Ella deseaba que su amigo confiara en ella, y le contara todos sus problemas… si no podía estar con él al menos, intetnaría ayudarle en todo lo que estuiviera a su alcance…  
-No, no te preocupes Hinata. Algo que me preocupaba ya no me preocupa. Ahora estoy mas tranquilo – le respondió poniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, como hacia siempre – estaré mas concentrado en mi entrenamiento! Y tendre mas tiempo libre y… bueno mas tiempo para mi mismo… me siento algo mejor! Jajaja! – comenzó a reír Naruto – por suerte se han resuelto mis problemas de amor  
-Ah que tu… tienes novia Naruto Kun? – pregunto Hinata sintiendo una patada en su estomago. Al decir esto no pudo evitar juntar un poco sus dedos y mirar al suelo.  
-Mmm… aún no lo se… - murmuró Naruto – sabes una cosa Hinata chan? Si ahora mismo me preguntaran quien quisiera que fuese mi novia, seguramente responderia que tu – dijo frotando su dedo indice por debajo de su nariz. Las mejillas de Hinata se encendieron.  
-Que… que cosas dices Naruto…! – respondio muy nerviosa la joven Hyuuga.  
-De eso – continuó Naruto acercandose a Hinata – estoy muy… muy seguro – y le dio un tierno beso a Hinata en los labios.

Hinata abrió despacio los ojos. Era su pequeño sueño… hecho realidad. Bajó la mirada y sintió temblar todo su cuerpo.  
-Estas bien…Hinata? Yo lo… siento  
-No – dijo Hinata de forma cortante – te quiero Naruto – de pronto levantó la vista – Te quiero de verdad

**mmm.MM.mmm.MM.mmm.MM.mmm.MM.mmm.MM.mmm.MM.mmm**

**ARGGG! Aquí el capitulo 7! xD espero que les guste! (Aun me quedan mas )**

**Revews por favor! Con quejas consejos lo que sea!**

**Byee!**


	8. El susurro del viento, último cap

**Capítulo 8! Éste es el último! Me hubiera gustado hacerlo mas largo… pero bueno. Es el primerom ya cogere mas experiencia. Leedlo por favor! Y me dais vuestra opinión.**

**Alla va:**

-Estas bien…Hinata? Yo lo… siento  
-No – dijo Hinata de forma cortante – te quiero Naruto – de pronto levantó la vista – Te quiero de verdad

-Hinata… - Naruto dejo ver una amplia sonrisa – yo también

Y ambos estuvieron un rato abrazados… besándose.

Sakura entró a su casa en silencio. Caminó por un pasillo hasta llegar a su cuarto y sin encender la luz, se tiró boca abajo a su cama, como si quisiese ocultar ese tono rosado en sus mejillas. Se quedó inmóvil pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir en ese parquecillo. Podía sentir las manos de Sasuke acariciar su cuerpo y su pelo. Podía sentir el calor que desprendía tener su cuerpo tan cerca… y la suavidad con que aquellos los labios habían besado los suyos.

Todavía podía oír el palpitar del corazón de Sasuke, al mismo ritmo que lo hacia el de la chica. Y la respiración entrecortada de la persona que ella más quería…

Su ropa olía a él… un olor tan fuerte y hermoso… Sakura posó su dedo índice en su labio inferior. Sasuke le había dado un tierno beso al despedirse. La chica de pelo rosado se puso boca arriba, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Una vez más, la imagen de Sasuke apareció ante ella, pero en aquel momento con más fuerza que nunca. Siguió saboreando cada momento que había pasado con él… hasta que fue sintiendo que pesaba mucho y que desaparecía… la imagen del chico, los recuerdos… todo se hacia vago y lejano… y se quedó dormida.

Un rayo de sol entró por la ventana. Se levantó, se puso sus ropas, su chaqueta naranja, y salió a caminar por Konoha.

Andaba sin sentido. Su vida había cambiado de rumbo hacia unas horas… y ahora él había encontrado la felicidad absoluta gracias a una mujer… alguien en que él nunca se había fijado. Ya no le importaba Sakura, sabía que ella sería feliz con Sasuke. Y el ahora solo tenía ojos para ella… Hinata… quizá se dirigía a su casa, quizás no… Andaba sin sentido por las calles de Konoha. Hasta que se encontró con alguien y se le acercó.

Sasuke estaba en la rama de un árbol. Con los brazos detrás del cuello y las piernas colgando. Miraba las hojas de los árboles fijamente, sin pestañear.

-Piensas en ella, Sasuke? – dijo Naruto desde el suelo

-EH…? – dijo Sasuke incorporándose. Casi se cae del árbol al volver a la realidad.

-Sakura y tu… estáis juntos ¿verdad?

-Si Naruto…

-¿Por qué? – preguntó el chico rubio con curiosidad – no es que me importe, pero nunca le habías prestado mucha atención. ¿Qué te ha dado ahora por ella?

-Tu no lo entiendes – le cortó Sasuke – al tomar esa estúpida decisión de irme… solo hubo una persona que intentó detenerme… y fue ella. Quizá me diera cuenta un poco tarde, pero descubrí que la amaba y que ella había confiado tanto en mi que… decidí volver. No… no se como explicarlo pero… no es como antes… cuando solo éramos amigos, y hacíamos estúpidas misiones, o nos inventábamos contraseñas absurdas en el bosque, o cuando tuvimos el enfrentamiento con el Shukaku que… no pude hacer nada, o sino cuando…

-¿Estas enamorado? – le interrumpió Naruto

-SI Naruto…

-¿Me prometes que la harás feliz? –

-Claro Naruto…

Dos lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de Naruto.

-Gracias… - dijo, y de pronto sonrió de una forma que lleno el corazón de Sasuke de una alegría desbordante.

-Naruto… - susurró Sasuke

-Naruto kun! – dijo una chica corriendo hacia el joven ninja.

-Hinata! Porque no paseamos un poco? – le propuso él.

-Claro! – respondió la chica sonrojada. Aun le costaba acostumbrarse a que Naruto y ella estaban juntos… y lo estarían por mucho tiempo.

-Hasta luego, Sasuke – dijo Naruto despidiéndose.

Sasuke seguía en el árbol, de piedra. La reacción de Naruto lo había dejado algo sorprendido.

-Ese chico… tan poco previsible… nunca cambiará – se dijo a si mismo sonriendo ampliamente. Saltó del árbol y cayó de pie en el suelo. Unas manos le sorprendieron por detrás, tapándole los ojos.

-¿Quién soy? – dijo una voz. Era alegre y divertida. Era de una chica. Las manos de Sasuke se elevaron hasta tocar las manos que le impedían la visión. Comenzó a acariciarlas con suavidad, y de pronto las apartó de sus ojos. Dando media vuelta, dijo:

-Eres Haruno Sakura, la persona a la que mas quiero en este mundo.

Sakura sintió una emoción que no pudo expresar con palabras… entonces…

(…………………..)

En ese momento Naruto había caído en la cuenta. ¿Cómo era posible…? Sasuke antes le había recordado muchas cosas del pasado. Que si habían echo misiones idiotas, que si habían inventado contraseñas en el bosque, que si la pelea con el pelirrojo… ¿él no le había dicho… que se le habían borrado todos los recuerdos…?

-Maldito Sasuke! – gritó de repente haciendo que Hinata se sobresaltara – me la ha vuelto a jugar!

(…………………..)

Y mientras, Sakura abrazaba a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas… sintiendo que eran uno solo, que ese calor los unía.

Ahora no era un sueño, estaba abrazándole a él, de ahora en adelante podría hacerlo cuando quisiera!

Sakura levantó la cabeza y observó que los ojos del chico la miraban fijamente. No eran unos ojos fríos y oscuros, eran unos ojos cargados de felicidad y emoción… ojos que Sakura no había visto nunca.

-Sakura… - comenzó a decir Sasuke – eres lo mejor que me podría haber pasado…

Sakura quiso llorar. Pero debía contenerse, debía…

-Y te quiero – continuó Sasuke – y te quiero como a nada… y…

Cada palabra de Sasuke le hacia sentir ganas de echarse a llorar… y por fin lo hizo.

-¿Por qué lloras… Sakura?

-Porque… soy muy feliz… - respondió ella abrazándole.

Dos cuerpos se aferraban el uno al otro bajo unos árboles. Árboles que el viento mecía y hacia que las hojas cayeran… pequeñas hojas rosas que cubrieron el suelo en unos segundos. El silencio se apoderó del momento. No hacia falta decir nada…

Mientras ambos se sentían los mas felices del mundo, el viento no dejaba de soplar. Y si ponías atención, podías escucharle susurrar:

_Ai ai ai_

_I'm your little butterfly,_

_Green, black and blue_

_Make the colors in the sky…_

Y el viento siguió susurrando… hasta que ellos dejaron de abrazarse, y se miraron a los ojos.

No volverían a estar solos.

¿Verdad?

No

Se tenían el uno al otro.

Y ellos lo sabían.

**Gracias! Gracias a todos los que siguieron este primer fic mio! Y a todos los que me comentaron! De verdad! Muchas gracias!**

**Mis proximos fics intentaré que sean mas interesantes… Bueno estad atentos! Que seguiré escrbiendo historias de Naruto! Ideas o algo a los revews! Suerte a todos!**


End file.
